Projeto Never Enough
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Fics Jasper X Bella.
1. Emoções

**N.A.:** _Ok, Outro Projeto Twilight. Na verdade, eu não queria lotar o Projeto Outras Histórias com fics Jasper/Bella, então montei esse aqui. Espero que gostem e leiam bastante. Eu amo esse casal, de coração. Algo realmente diferente e único._

_

* * *

_

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Emoções

Sinopse: Um simples olhar poderia fazer muito.

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: M (por segurança)

**N.A.: **_Pra começar uma coisinha mais leve! Todas elas são fics em POV. Ou POV do casal, ou de outras pessoas._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Emoções**

_por Fla Cane_

Eu conseguia divisar os corpos dos dois, Emmett puxava Rosalie contra o corpo dele com força, um barulho ritmado. Parecia pedra com pedra, tocando-se, batendo uma contra a outra com força.

Fechei os olhos e ainda com a respiração bem fraca, fiz o máximo para me afastar, não era certo ficar ali, olhando para eles. Edward me disse para esperar para podermos fazer aquilo, mas parecia cada vez mais impossível. O casamento estava tão longe que parecia que aconteceria em outra vida minha. Emmett continuou a bater o corpo contra o de Rosalie, enquanto ela gemia e pedia por mais. Mesmo sem ver conseguia divisar as pernas dela enroscadas na cintura dele, os braços fortes e musculosos dele segurando-a pelos ombros.

Sabia que tinha que me afastar, que tinha que sair dali, não era certo. Mas estar sozinha com eles, não fora uma boa idéia desde o começo. Carlisle e Esme estavam fora da cidade, não poderiam saber que eu ficaria ali sozinha com o casal. Alice e Edward estavam babando de tanta fome quando saíram daqui. E Jasper tinha ido até algumas cidades vizinhas, procurar por Victoria, um tipo de reconhecimento.

Eu estava ali por segurança. E bem que vira Emmett olhando para Rosalie como se fosse um pedaço de comida cheia de sangue hoje de manhã. Ela estava sentada na cadeira na ponta da mesa, as pernas para cima, apoiadas no encosto da cadeira ao lado. Emmett estava sentado duas cadeiras depois, a olhava de canto de olho. As íris douradas escurecidas levemente percorriam toda a extensão das pernas dela, um sorriso perigoso em seus lábios cheios.

Nunca tinha visto nada parecido com aquilo. Ele a olhava, examinando cada parte do corpo dela, e ela sorria sem olhá-lo, apenas deslizando as mãos por seu corpo; pernas, braços, coxas, quadril, seios. Nada ficou sem o toque dela mesma, e os olhares dele. Acho, sinceramente que eles acharam que eu estava concentrada no cereal cheio de leite e não nas preliminares deles.

Abri, fechei os olhos e abri novamente, vendo que Emmett sorria para Rosalie do mesmo modo que sorrira hoje de manhã, segurando-a pelo quadril e a trazendo para ainda mais junto de si. Ela ria e inclinava a cabeça para trás. Deus, aquilo deveria doer de algum modo se ela não fosse uma vampira também.

Senti um movimento atrás de mim e estremeci. Talvez um dos Cullen tivesse voltado e me pegou olhando um momento particular do casal. Fiquei parada esperando por alguma coisa acontecer, mas apenas uma mão gelada e possessiva se apossou da minha cintura.

Respirei baixo em alívio, Edward estava ali. Virei meu rosto para olhar por cima de meu ombro, mas não vi o sorriso de Edward. Não, ali estava um sorriso lindo como o dele, mas aqueles lábios não eram os deles, os que eu beijava, aqueles dentes afiados, mortais não eram os dele. Subiu meu olhar para divisar o rosto de outro Cullen, o rosto de Jasper.

Fui dizer algo, mas ele balançou a cabeça devagar, dizendo que não e olhou para frente, além de mim. Eu lembrei de Emmett e Rosalie e entendi que ele não queria que eles percebessem que estávamos ali. Assenti e me virei, afastando-me da porta do quarto. Jasper me seguia, sua mão me guiando pelo corredor. Quando chegamos à virada para chegarmos a escada, me afastei de seu toque e desci correndo, fazendo barulho. Mas aquilo não me importava de verdade, eu só queria me afastar dos gemidos e barulhos que Emmett e Rosalie estavam fazendo.

Cheguei a sala e sai pela porta da frente, parando perto dos degraus da escada de entrada. Em um segundo Jasper estava a meu lado, olhando pra mim como se estivesse se divertindo com minha confusão. O vento frio e os flocos de neve me atingiram e eu tremi, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. A mão dele tocou novamente minha cintura, possessivamente e apertando um pouco a mais da conta.

-Vá dormir, Bella. Basta de emoções por hoje.

Fiquei vermelha, havia me esquecido que Jasper sentia exatamente tudo que os outros sentiam. Isso incluía o meu "divertimento" em ver Emmett e Rosalie na cama. Certo, isso seria extremamente vergonhoso. Olhei para o chão e entrei, tremendo e ainda sentindo a mão de Jasper a me guiar. Não achei aquilo muito certo, tenho certo medo de Jasper porque ele é o que tem menos controle no desejo por sangue e eu, sinceramente, não gostaria de virar refeição de ninguém essa noite, se fosse possível.

Subia as escadas, sentindo o aperto de Jasper ficar mais forte e começar a circundar minha cintura, como que aproximando nossos corpos. Parei quase nos últimos degraus e me virei para olhá-lo, sem me mover.

-Achei que você tinha dito que chegava de emoções por hoje.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso que eu nunca tinha visto antes, nem mesmo quando Alice dizia algo que o provocava. Os lábios dele se contorceram e o lado esquerdo se levantou mais, os dentes faiscaram na luz da lua e eu vi seus olhos escurecerem. Engoli em seco e tentei me acalmar, era inadequado que ele me olhasse desse jeito ou ficasse a sorrir desse modo. Mas eu nunca tinha visto Edward me olhar assim. Pode se dizer que era interessante.

_Fim_


	2. Um Dia

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Um Dia.

Sinopse: Um dia tudo viria à tona.

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: M (por segurança)

**N.A.: **_Projeto fofo e absurdo desse shipper diferente. Edward não voltou da fuga que fez em Twilight, ta?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite. _

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Um Dia**

_por Fla Cane_

Estava sentada em sua cama, olhando para frente, fitando os olhos escuros dele. Era a quinta noite que ele estava ali. Já fazia três semanas que estava em Forks. Já fazia cinco noites que ele aparecia. Não falava nada e ia embora pouco antes de amanhecer, descendo por sua janela.

Bella não sabia o que ele queria, mas ele parecia ficar mais calmo quando estava perto dela. Na escola o rosto dele era de pura dor, agonia. Mas com ela, ali, naquele quarto, ele parecia mais alegre. Não entendia. Não queria entender ainda. Apenas esperava que uma noite ele fosse falar algo.

Trouxe os joelhos para junto do queixo e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Era tão estranho não ter respostas, mas era um alívio não poder fazer perguntas. Sentiu a cama ondular e abriu os olhos devagar, vendo-o se sentar no colchão. Era a primeira vez que ele se aproximava daquele jeito.

Jasper viu os olhos dela se abrirem quando se sentou na cama, viu os lábios dela se levantarem em um sorriso bobo. Mas fraco. Sentia que ela estava com certo medo, mas que também estava feliz, talvez pela aproximação. Sabia que também não poderia, e não iria se aproximar demais. Alice dissera que ele deslizaria e que a fome o tomaria. Mas ele provaria o contrário. Provaria que todos estavam enganados, que apenas querer a humana era algo normal, não envolvendo o sangue.

-Não posso fazer nenhuma pergunta? – Bella perguntou fechando os olhos e deixando as mãos espalmadas no colchão perto de seus pés cruzados.

-Não. – a voz de Jasper nunca havia sido escutada por Bella naquele quarto, e isso pareceu agradá-la.

-Isso parece chato. – reclamou sorrindo brevemente, Jasper sentindo ansiedade vindo com força dela. Não entendeu exatamente o que dizer. – Só olhar... só respirar... só estar aqui...

-Você também faz isso. – Jasper disse e sentou-se do mesmo jeito que ela. Bella riu e abriu os olhos, ficando um pouco séria sobre ele estar tão perto.

-Mas você tem as respostas. Eu não. – olhou-o nos olhos escuros. – É frustrante.

-Não tenho respostas. - Bella assentiu balançando a cabeça e sorriu mais uma vez, vendo Jasper lhe olhando sério.

-Certo. Mas sem perguntas, não?

Nada disse, apenas ficou olhando-a. As horas, minutos, segundos e dias se passariam e Jasper teria todas as respostas necessárias. Poderia ter Bella quando bem entendesse, mas por hora o sangue dela não tinha grande valia. Por hora.

-Uma pergunta. – Bella se animou e inclinou o corpo para frente, quase caindo da cama.

-Por que vem aqui?

-Por que você é interessante.

-Por que sou interessante?

Jasper balançou a cabeça, negando. Bella bufou e fechou os olhos, ele sentindo a frustração dela. Continuou fitando-a e ergueu a mão, espalhando os dedos pelos fios de cabelo dela, acariciando-os. O cheiro dela entrou por seu nariz, nublou parcialmente sua mente. Mas o olhar que ela lhe deu foi o necessário para empurrar para baixo a sede desumana.

-É a primeira vez que me toca.

-Primeira.

Não esperou o horário estar perto do nascer do sol, saiu da cama, virou-se para a janela e saiu. Bella ficou no mesmo lugar, os olhos castanhos olhando a janela aberta e a noite escura. Sabia que Jasper era algo diferente, ele não era humano, não poderia ser. Mas não importava, nada importava. Ele voltaria na noite seguinte, ele a olharia novamente, ela o olharia e tudo um dia viria à tona.

Um dia.

_Fim_


	3. After Life

Nome do autor: Doomsday

Título: After Life

Capa: -

Sinopse: Ele não tinha vida, mas ela tinha.

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

**N.A.: **_Escrevi escutando Muse, e não consegui não pensar nessa micro cena Jasper/Bella._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**After Life**

_Por Doomsday_

A segurou contra si, beijando cada parte daquele pescoço qual ele queria fincar os dentes, morder, rasgar, sugar, beijar. Bella era seu pior pesadelo e seu melhor sonho. Pois não sonhava, não tinha vida, não sabia ser humano, nem ao menos estar perto de um. Mas ela era uma humana diferente, Bella era a única humana em sua existência que lhe dava todos os prazeres que ele queria.

A mente, o sangue, o corpo, o sorriso e o desastre. Bella poderia ser de Edward, mas em sua mente, Jasper é que a abraçava, o que a segurava junto dele, o que a protegia e a colocava em perigo. Ele é quem a deitava na cama, a tomava para ele. Ele bebia seu sangue e a fazia sua parceira eterna.

Engoliu o veneno que enchia sua boca, observando com seus olhos escurecidos como os olhos castanhos dela o fitavam, como ela sorria, incentivando-o a aproximar-se. Bella não estava com medo, mesmo que ele fosse alguém sem vida, atrás do sangue dela. Bella tinha plena certeza de que Jasper nunca lhe faria nada de mal, ele na verdade, poderia lhe fazer bem, apenas aproximando-se.

"Eu não tenho medo." Disse observando os olhos dele, vendo que já estavam escuros.

"Deveria." A resposta involuntária. Ela sorriu.

"Mas não tenho."

A mão esticada, o pós-vida feliz que ele tanto esperou. Bella sorriu ainda mais quando Jasper esticou a mão, segurando a sua pequena. Ele poderia matá-la, mas não tinha medo, ele tinha vida dentro dele afinal, assim como ela. Eles poderiam seguir em frente dali.

_Fim._


	4. Medo

Nome do autor: Doomsday

Título: Medo

Capa: -

Sinopse:

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Gênero: Romance/Friendship

Classificação: K+

**N.A.: **_Estou muito Jasper/Bella hoje, então decidi fazer mais algumas deles para esse Projeto que estava vazio._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Medo**

_Por Doomsday_

Bella sentia-se ridícula por estar parada no acostamento da estrada que levava a La Push daquele jeito. Estava chovendo, estava frio, e ela tremia. Já estava em pé, parada do lado de sua caminhonete, fazia mais dez minutos, a testa franzida, como se estivesse pensando bem no que estava fazendo.

Edward a proibira de ir a La Push ver Jacob, e ela sentia-se com cinco anos quando a mãe lhe dizia que não poderia fazer tal coisa. Suspirou brava, ainda parada no mesmo lugar, odiava quando Edward lhe dizia o que fazer. Odiava não conseguir dar aquele passo, passar a fronteira, entrar nas terras Quileute, fazer o que bem quiser.

Levantou o pé e quase o abaixou do outro lado, passando para a outra terra, quando uma mão fria a segurou pelo braço, sem puxá-la, apenas segurando-a. Virou o rosto pronta para gritar para que Edward a soltasse, mas não viu seus cabelos avermelhados. Os olhos dourados cheios de dor de Jasper a fitavam com receio.

"Aonde vai, Bella?"

Não respondeu. Bella não conseguia responder, só tremeu, de frio, de medo. Jasper a soltou quando sentiu o medo dela, abaixando os olhos para a estrada, envergonhado de fazê-la sentir-se daquele jeito. Mas Bella não estava com medo de que ele fosse machucá-la, mas de que ele a impedisse de passar para o outro lado, seguindo-a.

"Preciso disso, Jasper." Respondeu, aproximando-se dele, vendo-o afastar-se um passo. "Não me siga, por favor."

Jasper fitou-a, olhos nos olhos, dourado contra castanho, e Bella sorriu, tentando fazê-lo entender que ela precisava daquela liberdade, daquela rebeldia. Seus cabelos caiam na frente de seus olhos, e os afastou, aproximando-se e encostando-se no carro dela. Cruzou os braços, as roupas coladas em seu corpo.

"Espero por você."

Bella sorriu sincera e virou-se, respirando fundo e levantando o pé outra vez. Antes de descer o pé na terra Quileute, virou a cabeça, olhando Jasper parado encostado em sua caminhonete. Sorriu novamente, sabendo que ao menos teria para onde voltar quando saísse das terras Quileute.

_Fim._


	5. Olhares

Nome do autor: Doomsday

Título: Olhares

Capa: -

Sinopse: Bastava que ela me desse aquele olhar.

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

**N.A.: **_Essa fic tem POV do Jasper. Estou muito Jasper/Bella hoje, então decidi fazer mais algumas deles para esse Projeto que estava vazio._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Olhares**

_Por Doomsday_

Eu vi os olhos castanhos dela a me fitarem com receio do outro lado do cômodo. Claro, ela sabia que eu poderia atacá-la, que meu desejo pelo sangue dela era até maior que o desejo de Edward. Mas eu conseguia me controlar, ela via isso. Estava sentado na cadeira de metal do outro lado da mesa, querendo me acostumar com o cheiro dela, com o gosto dela que eu conseguia sentir sem nem ao menos tê-lo em minha língua.

Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior, incomodada, mas me fitava, lançando olhares preocupados na minha direção. Por um momento, quis que ela dissesse que estava com medo, seria mais fácil. Mas ela só me olhava, ficava com aqueles olhos imensos para meu lado, olhando-me, esperando que eu pulasse pela mesa e a atacasse, segurasse seu corpo contra o meu, fincasse meus dentes em sua pele, rasgasse sua carne e ganhasse seu sangue.

Parei de respirar ao vê-la mover-se, levantando-se da cadeira e esticando-se para pegar o pão na cesta ao centro. Ela sorria envergonhada, quase sem levantar os lábios nos cantos. Não era medo, era vergonha de estar com fome. Conforme o corpo dela inclinava-se para a frente, o braço esticado, sua barriga apareceu, um pedaço extra de carne que eu nunca tinha visto.

Minha garganta vibrou e fitei seus olhos, Bella tinha congelado naquela posição, inclinada sobre a mesa, os olhos presos nos meus, analisando se eu a atacaria, talvez pensando que poderia fugir. Cruzei os braços, impedindo-a de ver que minhas mãos tremiam. Ela parecia não conseguir se mover, apenas os olhos e a boca moviam-se, e ela pensava seriamente se deveria voltar para a cadeira. A língua saiu da boca, contornando o lábio inferior e após o superior.

Outro rosnado deixou minha garganta e Bella estremeceu, corando, deixando o sangue marcar suas bochechas e seu pescoço. Os olhos de Bella colocaram-se em minha boca, procurando vestígios de que eu estava salivando por ela, de que o veneno inundava minha boca. Fiquei parado na mesma posição, observando o corpo de Bella inclinado na mesa, os lábios sendo assaltados repetidas vezes pela língua, os olhos castanhos assustados. Me perguntava onde as pessoas dessa casa estavam que não a impediam de ficar ali comigo, implorando para ser morta.

Minha garganta vibrou outra vez quando vi que ela mexia as pernas desconfortável, mas fazendo o mínimo de movimento, com medo de chamar minha atenção. Meus olhos fixaram-se em suas coxas, que mexiam-se, tocando uma na outra, mudando o peso do corpo. Logo ela cairia na mesa se continuasse inclinada naquela posição. Os olhos dela prenderam-se em minhas mãos quase escondidas, que tremiam junto com minha sede.

Eu queria levantar-me, ir até Bella, inclinar-me contra ela, prendê-la na mesa, roçar minha boca na curva de seu pescoço, sugar seu sangue até a última gota, puxando o corpo pequeno dela contra o meu, tendo a certeza de que ela sentia cada pequeno milímetro do corpo do assassino que eu era. Meus lábios separaram-se quando ela moveu-se, deixando um gemido de fome escapar. Eu tinha que sair daquela cozinha, eu mataria Bella sem hesitar.

O corpo dela estava completamente levantado, e ela me fitava de forma calma, como se compreendesse o que eu passava. Pobre Bella, nunca entenderia o que eu passava ao sentir o sangue dela gritando meu nome, implorando para ser meu. Ela se moveu, rápido demais para que fosse Bella, mas eu a segui com os olhos, implorando para que ela não se aproximasse como estava fazendo.

Rosnei outra vez, escutando o quão ameaçador eu realmente parecia. Bella parou a meu lado, observando o espaço entre a mesa e minha cadeira. Minhas mãos começaram a rasgar minha própria camisa conforme me impedia de mostrar mais ainda que tremia. Onde as pessoas dessa casa se esconderam? O veneno tomou conta de minha boca, inundando-a de vez quando Bella postou-se a minha frente, sentando-se no tampo da mesa, olhando pra mim. Eu queria matá-la como nunca antes.

Levantei meus olhos até os dela, vendo-a sentir medo. Isso era apenas um combustível para que eu perdesse a cabeça. Levantei-me, vendo-a encolher-se minimamente, olhando-me dentro dos olhos. Eles deveriam estar negros, minha fome estava alta demais para que continuassem dourados. Postei-me entre as pernas de Bella, vendo-a ficar ainda mais vermelha. Se ela soubesse o efeito que isso causa em mim, pararia agora com isso.

"Não vai me machucar." A voz baixa dela encheu meus ouvidos, e eu queria mais do que tudo nesse mundo deitá-la na mesa, tocá-la, tomá-la para mim enquanto sugava seu sangue.

"Não engane-se, Bella."

Minha voz desfigurada pela fome a vez estremecer e corar mais, minha fome chegando a níveis que eu não imaginava ser possível que eu continuasse a me segurar e não a tivesse matado ainda.

"Confio em você, Jasper."

Ela confiava, mas eu não. Engoli o veneno que inundou minha boca mais uma vez ao pensar o quão frágil e inexplorado o corpo dela deveria ser. Minha mente com sede estava começando a buscar outros atrativos em Bella para que eu a matasse. Afastei-me vários passos, parando na porta dos fundos, eu tinha que caçar. Tinha que matar outra coisa, ou mataria Bella.

"Estarei aqui quando você voltar."

Ela disse, os olhos colados em mim, ajeitando-se na mesa, como se aquilo devesse me garantir que quando eu voltasse da caçada, ela fosse estar naquele mesmo lugar, pronta para mim, esperando que eu a tomasse pra mim. Um rosnado mais alto escapou por minha boca e afastei-me, saindo pela porta dos fundos. Se Bella ainda estivesse na mesa quando eu voltasse, poderia começar a pensar em tomá-la pra mim. Seria somente receber aquele olhar dela, e eu a tomaria para mim. Só me bastava aquele olhar.

_Fim._


	6. Me Mate

Nome do autor: Doomsday

Título: Me mate

Sinopse: Precisava saber porque estava tomando o sangue dela.

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Gênero: Drama

Classificação: K+

**N.A.:** _Depois de uma Jacob/Bella, eu precisava voltar ao meu vício lindo. Triste, muito triste essa aqui._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Me Mate**

_por Doomsday_

"Me mate."

Seus olhos fitaram o rosto dela, querendo entender o porque dela estar falando isso. Afastou-se um passo, mas Bella deu um passo a frente também. Jasper olhou-a sem saber o que fazer, ela estava com o braço levantado, a mão fechada e o pulsar do sangue dela corria forte na veia que aparecia.

"Me mate, Jasper."

Os olhos vermelhos dela condenavam que estivera chorando. Muito.

"Por que, Isabella?"

Sabia que sua voz estaria destruída por sua sede de sangue, mas isso não pareceu assustá-la, ela continuou se aproximando conforme ele se afastava.

"Por favor."

Fitou-a com sede, sabia que não resistiria, e já não tinha motivos pra isso. Parou de se afastar, segurou o braço dela sem força alguma, vendo-a vir até si. Jasper precisava de uma resposta. Precisava saber porque tomaria o sangue dela, porque ela estava oferecendo-o.

"Ao menos _você_ me quer."

Abaixou a cabeça até sua boca encontrar a pele dela, ficando seus dentes, terminando com a existência de Isabella.

_Fim_


	7. Sorriso

Nome do autor: Doomsday

Título: Sorriso

Sinopse: Ela queria ver mais daquele sorriso.

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Gênero: Friendship/Romance

Classificação: K+

**N.A.:** _Só estou escrevendo coisas boninhas hoje. Espero que vocês gostem, de verdade._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Sorriso**

_por Doomsday_

Bella observava-o toda vez que o via. Queria entender o porque de ser tão mais difícil para ele estar perto dela. Os outros pareciam não importar-se com o sangue dela correndo pelas veias, com o coração batendo. Mas Jasper era diferente. Bella sempre via dor passar pelos olhos dele. Ela sempre via como ele parecia sofrer quando ela entrava no cômodo que ele estava.

Fitou-o com mais atenção. Ele estava sentado no sofá, ela estava sentado na cadeira perto da janela. Carlisle e Esme conversavam sobre algo no sofá da outra ponta. Edward e Alice tinham ido caçar. Viu como sua respiração mais funda o incomodava, e isso não era certo. Bella sentia que não deveria fazer Jasper sofrer.

Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se péssima por fazer isso com ele. Mas então, uma calma inundou seu corpo, espalhando-se por seus músculos. Levantou a cabeça, sabendo que era ele fazendo isso. Jasper estava ainda sentado no mesmo lugar, os braços cruzados, mas seu rosto fitava o dela.

Era uma das primeiras vezes que Bella via Jasper sorrir, que o viu realmente olhá-la nos olhos e sorrir. Sorriu de volta, mordendo o lábio inferior, com receio de qualquer outra coisa que fizesse fosse demais. Mas então, ele afastou-se no sofá, dando espaço para que ela sentasse. Aquilo poderia incomodá-lo ainda mais, mas o sorriso de Jasper a fez se levantar.

"Não quero que se sinta..." não terminou, apenas sentou-se devagar, evitando deslocar o ar e seu cheiro para ele.

"Uma hora minha sede passa." Disse sorrindo, vendo-a sorrir também.

Bella desejou que a sede dele passasse logo, assim poderia ver mais desse sorriso.

_Fim_


	8. Pagar

Nome do autor: Doomsday

Título: Pagar

Sinopse: Ela estava me provocando a semana toda.

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

**N.A.:** _Essa fic é M, e com razão, e é POV do Jasper. Aproveitem._

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Pagar**

_por Doomsday_

Eu estava no meu limite. Isabella estava me provocando a semana toda. Não que fizesse isso intencionalmente, eu sabia que não. Já se fazia meses que Edward partira, que a deixara, mas ela continuava a vir aqui. Com a família caçando, e confiando em mim para cuidar dela enquanto Victoria não era destruída, eu estava sempre por perto. Mas Isabella estava forçando o meu limite.

Na segunda-feira ela viera pra cá, dormira no quarto de Edward e todos ouvíamos quando ela sonhava com ele, e no começo parecia realmente inocente. Mas no decorrer da semana ouvi gemidos e o desejo dela, enquanto sonhava com ele, me acertou. Era forte, era sério. Isabella gemia, pedindo que ele a tomasse com mais força.

Eu realmente estava no meu limite no sábado, e quando eles me disseram que iriam caçar, quase implorei para ir junto. Isabella ficou ofendida, e afastou-se de mim o dia inteiro, mas eu não conseguia mais lidar com o desejo dela. Era forte demais. Estava sentado na sala, concentrando-me em um seriado sobre vampiros quando senti. Ela estava na cozinha, e os sentimentos dela estavam por toda a casa. Era impossível não sentir.

Primeiro achei que estava imaginando coisas, ela não poderia estar tendo pensamentos que a deixassem excitada, mas aparentemente, eu estava errado. Eu estava totalmente errado. Passado alguns minutos a sensação ficou mais forte e esse foi meu limite. Levantei-me do sofá e andei até a porta da cozinha, Isabella estava inclinada no balcão, os olhos sem focado, as mãos na frente da boca, como que escondendo o sorriso.

Fiquei parado ali alguns minutos, apenas observando-a, apenas esperando que ela me visse e parasse com aquilo. Mas ficou pior, o desejo dela ficou mais forte, o cheiro dela ficou mais forte. Por Deus, não era possível que ela achasse que eu não sentiria aquele cheiro. E foi isso, o mais rápido que pude, me movi para trás dela. Eu _tinha_ que tê-la.

"Jasper?" Ela parecia genuinamente surpresa, mas não me importei com isso.

Sem pensar e sem responder, espalmei minha mão em suas costas, inclinando-a de verdade contra o balcão, fazendo-a ficar pressionada contra ele. Rapidamente abri suas calças e a minha, eu precisava tê-la, eu precisava estar dentro dela, sem pensar. O desejo dela ficou ainda mais forte e eu perdi o controle de vez.

"Já chega!" Disse sem me importar quanto a minha voz estava rouca e assustadora.

Vi o corpo de Isabella sem roupa pela primeira vez e a observei apenas por um segundo, antes de me guiar para dentro dela, uma estocada. Um gemido de dor escapou pelos lábios dela, enquanto a via virar a cabeça para trás. Os olhos castanhos sempre carinhosos dela, estavam escuros. O desejo e a dor dela me acertaram com força, e não foi somente isso que me deixou sem reação. Estar dentro dela me fez perceber o que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

Estava próximo a pedir desculpas e me matar, mas Isabella mexeu o quadril, fazendo uma careta de dor logo em seguida. Mas então, ela moveu o quadril para trás novamente, empurrando-se contra mim. A segurei pela cintura, inclinando meu corpo por cima do dela. Vi quando meu corpo entrou ainda mais no dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, abrindo a boca levemente, deixando um gemido escapar.

Era esse incentivo que eu precisava. Segurei com força o quadril dela, começando a mover-me para fora e para dentro, sentindo o prazer dela entrelaçar com o meu. A cada investida contra o corpo dela, Isabella mexia o quadril, agarrava o mármore do balcão com força, gemia profundamente. Eu estava no meu limite, o cheiro do sangue dela e o prazer dela, eram fortes demais, eu estava perdendo o controle totalmente.

Um rosnado cresceu em meu peito e comecei a forçar-me com força e mais rápido para dentro dela, enquanto ela gemia e empurrava o quadril contra mim, levando-me ao limite. Despejei-me dentro dela sem me importar com conseqüências, enquanto sentia que Isabella apertava-se envolta de mim, mais quente e com mais força, chegando ao orgasmo mais forte que já senti vir de alguém. Encostei novamente meu corpo por cima dela, ouvindo-a respirar com força, tentando acalmar o coração que batia com força contra as costelas.

"Era pra você. Meus sonhos."

Ela disse, a respiração cortando as palavras, mas entendi com perfeição. Ri baixo contra sua orelha, lambendo sua nuca, querendo continuar dentro dela, querendo continuar aquilo, fazer tudo outra vez, várias vezes. Isabella moveu o corpo desconfortável, mas não me movi, e a vi virar a cabeça de lado para me olhar. Lambi novamente sua nuca.

"Se era pra mim, está em dívida por todos esses dias."

Vi um sorriso tímido espalhar por seus lábios, me fazendo a querer ainda mais. Faria com que Isabella me pagasse por todos aqueles dias.

_FIM_


	9. Fases

Autor: Doomsday

Título: Fases

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Foco: Jasper/Bella

**N.A.:** _Fic feita para o Projeto Cores, versão Brilha Brilha Vampirinho, qual a Trice lançou também. Adorei e escrevi essa. Espero que gostem._

_Nada do que está aqui me pertence, mas eu seria feliz se isso fosse meu de verdade. E não ganho nada com essa fic, apesar de que divirto-me horrores escrevendo._

_Boa Leitura._

**Cores: **_Vermelho, Preto e Branco_

**Item: **_Jasper/Bella_

* * *

**Fases**

_por Doomsday_

Eu conseguia diferenciar Isabella em cores. Sim, cores. Pode se dizer que com o passar dos anos eu já não consigo ver Isabella como qualquer pessoa. Não, ela é _tudo_, menos qualquer pessoa. Faz quatro anos que moramos juntos, quatro anos em que tive a oportunidade de observá-la e perceber que Isabella não é uma pessoa de se conversar normalmente, separo Isabella como cores. Apenas três: preto, branco e vermelho.

No começo era branco. Branco porque quando voltei atrás na decisão de ir embora, de deixar Forks pelo meu descontrole pelo sangue dela, quando decidi ser homem e enfrentar meus medos, Isabella parecia que estava agradecendo por eu lhe dar um novo coração. Ela chorava, agradecia, agradava-me com qualquer coisa que fosse possível. Achei estranho nos ajudar-mos já de início, mas foi exatamente isso. Ela era como a cor branca no início, sem nada a acrescentar, sem ser realmente alguma coisa, apenas estar ali. E na verdade, estávamos os dois na fase branca.

Então, veio a fase vermelha. Na minha opinião foi a pior fase. Isabella conseguia me atormentar com o sangue e com o corpo. Morar com ela tornou-se difícil após alguns pequenos incidentes. Pequenos cortes, pequenos tombos, pouca roupa ao sair do banho. Eu deveria ter previsto que morar com uma humana, uma humana como Isabella, poderia acarretar algum tipo de problema. E considero essa fase vermelha a pior pois era o frenesi. Isabella sentia-se como um vampiro recém-nascido, a novidade era tudo, e a novidade corria em forma de felicidade nas veias dela, e isso fazia com que eu ficasse feliz. Poderia descrever Isabella como a pior pessoa para se morar, se a fase vermelha dela não tivesse me trazido alguns benefícios. Claro, sou um homem, nunca vou renunciar a isso porque Isabella é uma humana, por Deus, ela sabe que sou homem.

A fase vermelha marcou-se, na verdade, quando Isabella decidiu que iria deixar que eu sentisse todas as sensações possíveis. E isso, acabou por fazer com que eu percebesse que essa era a fase da morte. Morte da inocência dela, da minha restrição com a proximidade entre nós, morte de toda e qualquer lembrança de relacionamentos que tivemos com outras pessoas no passado.

A fase negra começou. Via Isabella agora como preto. A cor preta é a falta de luz, falta de bondade, por assim se dizer. E receio, que essa é a melhor fase de Isabella. A cor negra, qual descreve bem Isabella nesse momento, é aquela cor que leva-a a andar pela casa olhando-me como se eu soubesse o que se passa pela mente dela. A cor negra é a que ocupa as íris chocolate dela quando ela joga-se na cama, chama meu nome, sabendo que não vou. A cor negra é a que ocupa minhas íris quando finalmente me rendo. E fase negra é a que comprova que ela sempre foi minha. A melhor fase de Isabella. E a minha melhor fase.

_Fim._


End file.
